The Great Winter Transformation
by Xengo Whitefur
Summary: Winter comes around for Fox and Krystal, and the vixen discovers a certain lovable something about the vulpine


And welcome to an inaugural story!

This is Xengo here. This little piece was first born on our Steam chats, and eventually I though it would be a good idea to put out there. It's short, but I hope it will be sweet for you. Also, see if you can guess which part was whitefur's favorite! And no cheating and asking him.

...Yeah, I know, a winter themed story in summer. Hey, October is next month. AND THE SMASH BALLOT ENDS IN OCTOBER. VOTE FOR KRYSTAL BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE.

I hope you enjoy this! And leave a review too. God bless, and have a good night!

* * *

The Great Winter Transformation

The winter months had arrived on Corneria; snowfalls and chilly winds and freezing rains were a regular sight now. And for Krystal, that meant layers of clothing to composite for being spoiled by tropical climate in the past. Cornerian winters were dreadfully cold. Thankfully, with the cold months came a lull in mercenary work and her training, and that meant she could spend her time in the lovely townhouse she shared with Fox whenever they had time off.

One morning she found him sitting on the couch in the living room, staring at his tail intently with a cup of coffee in hand. He was smoothing out the fur, and when he heard her sit down next to him, he looked over and smiled.

"Good morning, Krystal," he said kindly. "Sleep well?"

"Oh yes," she replied, smiling back. "Just fine. What's wrong with your tail? You're giving it quite a bit of attention."

Fox sighed. "Oh, I'm just checking it to see if it's that time of year again."

Krystal cocked her to the side and twitched an ear. "That time of year? What do you mean?" she asked.

Fox blinked. "You mean you don't know?" he asked.

Krystal raised her eyebrows. "No, I don't," she replied. "Now what is it? Out with it, you're making me nervous. Is something wrong with your tail?"

Fox looked at her in thought for moment, and then snapped his fingers. "Oh. Oh, I know why you're confused. You told me Cerinia had a tropical climate, in the region you lived in. It makes sense that you wouldn't know," he said.

"Fox, what does Cerinia's climate have anything to do with your tail?" Krystal asked, now a little agitated. "Now tell me, what's going on?"

"My winter coat is coming in," Fox replied.

Krystal blinked. Odd. She'd heard of winter coats before, but she thought that just applied to clothing. Fox had helped her buy her first one, and she'd bought more since.

"Your winter coat?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah," Fox replied. "Whenever winter comes around my fur grows out. It helps me keep warm, which is nice. My tail always grows out first. See? It looks a lot fluffier now."

Krystal looked down at her loved one's tail and noticed that it indeed looked fluffier, and plushy too. Much like her own, in fact. She decided to pet it, and giggled both when she felt Fox shiver in pleasure and when she felt how fluffy it was.

"Wow," she replied, "it is fluffier! Goodness, your tailfur was nice already Fox, but now..." she drifted off.

"You like it?" Fox asked, surprised.

"I do," she replied. She gave Fox a mischievous smile, and hugged his tail to her chest. It was just like a fluffy stuffed animal, and Fox shivered a little more.

"Alright, alright," said Fox, blushing and looking at her with a smirk, "I'm not some big teddy bear." His tone however let her now he didn't at all have a problem with what she was doing.

"Yes you are," Krystal said back coyly, winking. "It really is so soft, Fox."

"Well, all my fur gets like this, so more is coming," said Fox mirthfully.

Krystal's eyes widened. "You mean all of you will be this fluffy?" she asked excitedly, her tail wagging.

She could sense the budding amusement coming from Fox, as well as all the thoughts of how cute she looked right then. "Well, yeah. It should."

"Oh, goodness, I can't wait," said Krystal, cuddling Fox's tail a littler tighter. "My stuffed animal is about to be poofier!"

"Oh haha," said Fox, rolling his eyes. He made no moves to stop her from playing with his tail.

* * *

A few days passed, Krystal watching Fox's fur getting thicker and thicker. One morning, she saw him sitting on the coach eating a bowel of cereal, sporting a voluminous and bushy coat of fur. It was fluffier than ever before.

Fox saw her, and smiled shyly, holding out his arms. "Well, Krystal, it's all grown in."

Krystal sat down next to him and felt his arms and legs, getting more pleasureful shivers from Fox. "Oh my," she said, "Fox, you're so plush! It feels just like your tail did."

"Falco always makes a point to tease me about it," Fox said, putting his cereal down, "but I can't complain about how much you like it. You're downright fascinated, Krystal."

"Well, I've never seen this before," said Krystal, now stroking Fox's super-fluffy cheek fluff, "back on Cerinia no-one's coat got like this, after all."

"You're coat is extremely soft, Krystal. Don't be modest," Fox said.

"You flatter me," said Krystal playfully. Then she looked at Fox's chest, hidden under his bathrobe, and smiled widely.

"Hm? Krystal?" Fox asked, raising an eyebrow and twitching an ear.

Krystal reached over and untied Fox's robe, and spread it open. She gasped in amazement.

A sea of white, probably toasty chest fur greeted her.

"K-Krystal!?" Fox gasped, blushing wildly, "What are you-"

With a squeal, Krystal dove forward and tackled Fox, burying her head in his downy soft fur and cooing in delight. Fox began to giggle, feeling her wet nose poke around in the fluff.

"Ohhh yes," Krystal cooed, loving every moment of it, "Oh my goodness Fox, this is perfect."

"K-Krystal," Fox said, "Come on, your tickling me!"

"Oh, am I Foxy-Woxy?" Krystal asked, "but I wanna snuggle you longer." She hooded her eyes and wagged her tail.

"Oh, alright," Fox said, "just don't move so much, it does tickle."

She followed his directions this time, sitting still as she cuddled with Fox, enjoying how soft and warm he was.

"This is perfect," she whispered, sighing contently.

"You never told me you were a stickler for fluffy things," said Fox.

"Cute and fluffy things," Krystal corrected, giving him a warm gaze. "You very much fit both, Fox."

Fox ears lit with a blush, before he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close, and the two of them relaxed on the coach.

"I expect you to take good care of all this fluff." said Krystal, snuggling further into his chest fur. "You must be ready at a moments notice for me to cuddle you. Understand?" She tried to sound serious, but her playful look betrayed her.

"Aye aye, captain," said Fox, smiling. "I'm honestly happy you like it. Though once it sheds, you're going to hate me."

"Oh, goodness, I'd imagine it will be a mess," said Krystal, "I already shed enough when it's my time. I have no room to talk."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," said Fox. "Whenever we're on the Great Fox when my shedding starts, Falco's mood drops to rock bottom. He's always complaining about the fur being everywhere."

"He still molts, though," said Krystal. "It's not like he's immune to seasonal changes. But enough of that. All this warmth and softness has to be illegal," she cooed.

She felt Fox get bashful again with her powers. He clutched her tighter.

* * *

Later that evening they ate dinner, Fox making his specialty pasta from scratch. He was wearing that pink apron Falco had gotten him as a joke, though Krystal loved how cute he looked in it. The apron also had the words "Kiss the cook" written on it. Krystal had followed those instructions many a time.

"Excellent as always," said Krystal, after finishing and wiping her mouth.

"Thanks," said Fox, happily wagging his tail.

Krystal looked out the window to see Solar setting on the horizon. Another comfortable winter evening with Fox. The homely atmosphere of Fox's apartment felt so nice, combined with how warm and caring Fox's demeanor was.

She sighed in happiness. The power abruptly went out.

The two of them sat in stunned silence.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Fox grumbled, looking to his wristcom and turning on the now incredibly convenient flashlight it came along with.

"You know," Fox continued, "We're very lucky it went out after I'd finished cooking.

"This is true," said Krystal, a mental image of Fox looking despairingly at a bowel of pasta on a non-working stovetop appearing in her mind.

"Oh shoot," Fox said. Krystal saw he was looking out of the wide living room window. "It's not just us. All of the other complexes are affected too. Lovely. Looks like we'll be dark for the night."

Krystal grumbled. Now she definitely wouldn't be able to make some progress on the novel she was reading. Then a thought occurred to her. She smiled.

"Actually," said Krystal, "Fox, I have all those scented candles I've been collecting. How about we get those out?"

"Krystal, thank goodness for your hobbies," said Fox in relief. Her eyes had adjusted enough to tell her he was smiling back.

* * *

It took multiple trips to her room, but they were able distribute a pretty regular amount of candles to the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and their rooms. They lit candles in her room last. Before long the apartment was lit with warm, sultry little flames, and a very calming smell filled the apartment.

"They smell nice," said Fox.

"Hmm. They're lavender scented," said Krystal. A lovely thought occurred to her. "Fox, don't scented candles in a bedroom mean something?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Fox's ears began to burn, and his tail twitched while he looked at the floor. "I mean," he stammered, "I-it is pretty romantic."

"It is," Krystal said, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

The lovely mood was broken with a realization on Krystal's part. It was getting to be very cold in the apartment, something she'd missed while helping Fox with the candles, and Krystal held herself.

"Oh no," said Fox worriedly, "this is going to a tough night. The power being out means we have no heat for the night."

"No air conditioning?" Krystal asked in horror, rubbing her arms, "Fox, we're going to be freezing! You've told me how cold Cornerian winters are at night."

She shivered, and she was shocked to hear her teeth start to chatter already. But she was surprised-and extremely grateful-to feel Fox immediately wrap his arms around her. His warmth spread to her, and she sighed in comfort.

"I can't sleep in this cold," said Krystal. "Even in my heaviest pajamas with blankets, I don't think I could do it."

Fox was silent for a moment. He looked at her, blushing an incredibly bright red.

"Well..." he said quietly, "U-um, I c-could...that is, if you would be comfortable..."

"Hm?" Krystal hummed.

Fox swallowed. "I...could sleep with you and keep you warm," Fox said meekly, glowing in the darkness. "If you would be comfortable with it. I don't want you to freeze."

The care emanating from Fox's words, along with his shy but earnest expression, made Krystal's heart melt. She held him tightly and nuzzled under his chin.

"Fox," she whispered, "you'd really do that?"

"My coat does have plenty of heat," said Fox, "and you do love my fur. We c-could...um..."

"Cuddle? Snuggle up?" Krystal cooed. She felt Fox's tail begin to wag a little.

"Y-yeah," he answered. "But I promise I'm not taking advantage of-"

"Fox," she said sincerely, "I'd love to do that."

For a moment Fox's blush brightened, before it dimmed. He wore a silly, bashful little smile.

"I have some extra blankets in my room," said Fox. "We can sleep there. Change into your heaviest pajamas and...and m-meet me in my room. I also need to put out all those candles if we're...if w-we're going to sleep now."

She nodded, and Fox walked out of her room, but not before giving her a shy kiss on the cheek.

Krystal thought about the night to come, and sighed lovingly.

* * *

Dressed in her warmest PJs-the nice cotton ones she'd bought on a trip to the mall with Fox-Krystal walked into Fox's room to see him setting up the bed, garbed in a bathrobe and basked in the warm glow of the candles. Seeing him like this, coupled with the wonderful smell, made the scene delightfully intimate.

Fox turned to look at her. "You look nice," he said.

She smiled. "Thank you. You look nice yourself."

It was so obvious that he was nervous. He was blushing, and he looked stiff, but she could sense that he was resolute in making sure she was comfortable. She sensed excitement too, that matched her own. A whole quiet winter night of being toasty under the covers with Fox. It was dreamy.

Fox had covered the bed with three blankets. Adding to this would be his own body heat and fur, so she knew she would be warm. He started to put out the candles, walking around the room.

"Are you going to be too hot?" she asked.

"Not at all," said Fox. "In fact, I'll be just fine. I'm more worried about you."

Krystal blushed. "Well, I don't want you to be uncomfortable," she said.

"I won't be," Fox replied. He looked at her shyly. "I'll be with you."

For the second time that night, Krystal felt her heart melt into a puddle of warm feelings. "Such a dear," she murmured, walking over to him and kissing him on the nose. "Fox, thank you so much."

"Well, I don't want you to freeze," Fox said, chuckling and scratching behind his head.

Seeing that Fox was finished making the bed, she climbed in and slipped under the covers, sighing in comfort. But she knew the best was yet to come.

Turning to Fox, she saw him looking uncertain and shy, but he approached the bed. Krystal held out her arms, smiling at him. Smiling back, Fox took off his robe and climbed into bed. Krystal immediately embraced him lovingly, snuggling up to his toasty chest fur and sighing at the incredible warmth she was feeling. She felt him tense up.

"Fox," she said softly. "Relax. Hold me."

Slowly she could feel Fox wrap his arms around her, holding her gently. She could still feel his tenseness. She giggled, thinking of how shy me must be, but she wanted him to relax. She wasn't going to bite.

"Calm down," she said softly, "Hold me tight."

She stroked his back, humming. And she was so happy to feel Fox relax and hold her closer, nuzzling into her cheek.

"Is this okay?" he asked

"Oh, yes," she cooed, loving the feel of Fox's fur against her own. "See, this isn't so scary, right?"

"It's not that I'm scared," said Fox, "It's just that...well..."

"Hm?" Krystal asked.

"You're just s-so beautiful," he said quietly, warming up. "I can't believe this is happening with you holding me like this."

"You are too cute when you're all shy," she replied. "Don't be so nervous, though. It's fine. You have nothing to be shy about, Fox. I want to do this."

She heard rustling, and felt Fox's tail wag. "...thank you Krystal," Fox replied.

"For what?" Krystal asked, twitching an ear.

"For...for liking me," said Fox, nuzzling her again.

It was a mystery to her, how a man such as Fox worked. He was a hero, brave and strong, a symbol to the people of Corneria. Yet he could be so unassuming. And in these quiet, intimate moments, he revealed himself to be a meek and loving man. Vulnerable and warm. It was too endearing.

"Fox," she cooed, petting his cheek, "thank you for liking me too."

Fox smiled, and did something that surprised her. He kissed her softly on the lips. She blushed violet, loving the feeling of his lips on hers. He pulled away, blushing hotly, before licking her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Krystal," he whispered. "Are you warm?"

She snuggled further into his wonderfully soft fur, and let a blissful smile overtake her.

"Yes," she said. "I am. And Fox?"

"Hm?" he hummed.

Oh, how his eyes widened when she kissed him on his lips, and how adorable he looked when he looked at her in shock.

"Sweet dreams," she cooed.

* * *

It was a low, thumping heartbeat that woke Krystal up. A comfortable beat that almost lulled her back to sleep. She was holding something warm and fluffy close to her, and opening her eyes she saw a sea of downy white fur. In the air was the sound of sleepy breathing. There was the faint scent of lavender. Krystal remembered last night, and smiled, looking up at the peacefully sleeping face of Fox.

She was so warm! All the blankets, plus Fox's strong arms and fluffy fur made her feel nestled and safe. Fox looked utterly content too. She peered into his mind, and aww'd when she sensed how peaceful he was. His left ear twitched, and Krystal couldn't help but let out a little squeal at how precious he looked.

Fox stirred. He opened his emerald eyes and looked down at her. She grinned cheekily.

"Sleep well?" Krystal asked, nuzzling his chin.

Fox let out a contented sigh. "Best sleep I've ever had," he answered.

"I'll say the same," Krystal replied. "I slept like a baby."

"Were you warm?" Fox asked.

"Oh, goodness, yes," Krystal said, sighing and rubbing her face in Fox's chest fur. She heard Fox giggle. "You're the greatest teddy bear in the universe."

"This is my new job then?" Fox asked, still a little bashful, but smiling nonetheless.

"Yup," Krystal replied, looking coy.

"Well, I'd better call up the gang. I'm retiring early to be the permanent teddy bear of the most beautiful..." Fox trailed off.

"Yes, Fox?" Krystal asked, cupping her ears forward.

"For...for the most beautiful vixen in Lylat," Fox murmured, blushing.

He meant every word of it. It surely couldn't be good for her heart to keep melting like this, but Fox was on a roll with being so precious and sweet.

"I'd say you got the job for being my teddy bear, then," Krystal said, kissing Fox on the cheek. "You start today."

"Really?" Fox asked.

"Mmhmm," the vixen cooed. "Keep holding me and keep me warm."

Fox's grip tightened, and he rubbed her back. "I can do that," he said quietly.

Burying herself in the fluff again, Krystal had no idea how long she wanted to lay there. But she certainly wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

And judging from what she was sensing, Fox didn't mind at all.


End file.
